The Revengeful Romance
by smileforlove
Summary: What starts as revenge on Draco turns to revenge on another player of Hogwarts. Will Hermione be able to the stop the real evil and find love at last or will she only get a broken heart? Romeo&Juliet look alike, twisted into a more magical romance
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had grown up over the summer. Her bushy hair disappeared to reveal flowing waves and new curves on her body had developed in just the right places. She was still the bookworm-Granger but at the same time she had changed herself in hopes that people would erase that presumption and replace it with something along the lines of "that-hottie-Granger" or something similar. It was her 6th year and she wanted to leave an impressive notion before reaching her last year at Hogwarts. She'd even gone through the trouble to get caramel highlights in her chestnut colored hair and went as bold as using an eyelash curler and mascara. But of course, all this change was for a reason and Hermione _always_ had a reason.

It was no surprise to receive looks of awe and shock as a changed Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express in low rise jeans and a slightly low cut tank top. She was slim and her body looked so delicate yet strong that every step she took looked right off a runway. She smirked in pleasure as she heard a few gasps come from a few Gryffindor boys but remembered her goal almost immediately, "I'm here for revenge on D. Malfoy who thinks he's the only ones who can succeed as a player."

"Bloody hell Hermione! What's happened to you?" Ron nearly squealed as she pranced through the sliding door and revealed her new self to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Harry looked shocked as well but Ginny only gave a grin, she knew of Hermione's plan and couldn't be more pleased of Hermione's new look.

"Don't worry Ron, it's just a look. I need to get back at someone this year and that's why I look kind of trampy now." explained Hermione. Her real self was back and she made sure to close to the door before anybody saw her new exterior melt away.

"Oh! It's not trampy, it's…it's…" Ron stumbled on.

"What's Ron means to say here is that you look freaking sexy!" Harry piped in.

In returned he received angry glares from both Hermione and Ron alike.

"No! In fact, Harry, I was going to say she looked, um…interesting!"

Another glare was shot from Hermione's laser beam eyes and the two boys huddled into a corner to protect themselves from another stony glare.

Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned for Hermione to sit down beside her on her side of the bench. The compartment was small but they whispered so Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

"You look great Hermione! Just your looks are already luring in the boys! Just remember who you're really out to get! Draco Malfoy! The player of all players…the devil of hell…the dark in the light…the-"

"I get it Ginny…" Hermione sighed, closing her eyes to wallow in self pity, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I look like a slut! I feel like a slut…and, Ginny, this isn't me!"

"Or is it?" with a smile Ginny got up from her seat and slithered out the compartment door to finish off her little dramatic act.

--MINUTES LATER—

"Will Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please report to the Head Boy and Girl compartment? I repeat--"

The sound of her name ringing inside her head alarmed her as Hermione woke up from a light sleep. She had slumped over her fashionably oversized bag and began straightening her hair so she looked "sexy" again before meeting up with Draco at last.

Opening the car's door she nearly bashed into a boy who was unrecognizable. He seemed to be only one year older as well and by his clothing she could tell he was a filthy rich teenage wizard. His clothes were fresh off a wizard fashion magazine and his smile was so brilliant she felt she was going to go blind.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that…" she stuttered before realizing she had forgotten to remain cool, sexy, and mysterious. She cursed to herself silently as he gave her a smile in return.

"No, it's my fault. I'm so sorry to have caused trouble to a pretty girl like yourself. Do pardon me, may I escort you to your destination in return?" he politely asked, giving a daring wink. She nodded almost immediately and cursed herself again for her clumsy demeanor.

"M-my name is Hermione Granger by the way…" she began. Her guard was already let down and he seemed to like her anyway so she figured it was ok. In her new clothes she felt more attractive and thus her confidence shot up.

"I'm-" he tried to begin but was interrupted by a grumpy Draco Malfoy as they slid open the door to the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

"Darren, why are you wasting your time with mudblood Granger there?" Scrutinized a disgusted Draco.

_"Great…my love life is over with this guy. So much for wishing…" _Hermione bitterly thought.

"Don't call her that Draco. Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we have to agree with what's worth and not worth our time." The mysterious Darren replied smoothly. He sounded almost like…a Malfoy.

With a gasp Hermione widened her eyes, "What? You guys are…are-"

"Ya, we're brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione barely gasped out in shock, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, stop blubbering Granger, you're only emphasizing how very unattractive you are." snorted Draco in reply. His comment was returned with a death glare from Darren and the two had a silent fight between the eyes.

Darren was the first to end the silence by turning to Hermione and giving a short bow. Picking up her hand he lightly kissed it, "Until we meet again mademoiselle." Hermione blushed madly and nodded, caught up in his dreamy eyes and bright smile.

"Lameeeee." was Draco's annoying voice yet again. Hermione chose to ignore this and suddenly her goal came into mind again. Once Darren finally left the compartment she turned to close the door and whipped around, surprising the normally stalk still Malfoy.

She sashayed right on down to Draco and bent down just so her long, flowing hair dropped right on both sides of Draco's face. Inches apart he let out a moan. As quick as lightening, Hermione stood up again and seated herself on the opposite bench, clearly content with his reaction.

Face burning and rage turning, Draco stood up to lean his weight against the backboard of Hermione's bench, nearing his face closer to hers before finally closing the gap. The kiss was long and Hermione could barely keep from controlling the groans that were writhing to come out of her throat. Satisfied, Draco ended the snog and looked her square in the eye.

"I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time you'll ever see me so close to a mudblood like you." He smirked before seating himself again. She stared at him, flabbergasted, unsure what to say.

_"Keep it cool Hermione! You can do it! It's just bloody Malfoy! It was just a stupid kiss, get over it! Beat him at his own game!" _she furiously thought. She had many way she could throw an insult right back at him for calling her a mudblood but she thought better this time.

_"Fight fire with fire they always say…"_

"Oh, but Draco…I think the lost would really be more of to you." She drawled excessively, "but I suppose I'll allow you a little more pleasure…" with that she strode on over and sat beside him. With a seducing flip of her hair she held his face in hers and snogged as passionately as she could. The fact that he returned the kiss was a surprise but she sank into it otherwise before abruptly ending it. She gave a small smile and opened the car door, leaving Draco in mid-kiss mode.

"Ms. Granger? Shouldn't you be in the compartment at this moment?" asked a puzzled Dumbledore.

_"Crap…I forgot to stay inside…AHHH!" _Hermione wildly cried in her mind.

"Oh, I was just meaning to…um…"

"Make a dramatic exit?" he cut in, that twinkle in his eye was all to familiar.

"Perhaps." Was her curt reply, she returned to the car and made sure to keep her eyes far from reach of Draco's. She didn't need any more humiliating shit today, it was enough for any girl.

"The two of you will be Head Boy and Head Girl. I'm hoping you will each be respectful of one another's privacy and interests." He paused for a breathe before adding on a short foot note, "Also, a charm has been set on the Head Girl's stairway, just to warn you, Mr. Malfoy." Headmaster Dumbledore explained.

At this, Hermione could barely stifle a giggle. At least they were nearly even with humiliation. Draco sent over a narrow eyed glower before returning to face Dumbledore.

As soon as the Headmaster left the car Draco turned to sneer in her face once more. She couldn't be a player, it was just too hard. She had to be the old Hermione, just this once!

Before she could speak, though, Draco cut in with a few words of his own, "I think it'd be best we make a contract, Granger."

"Whatever for?" she snorted, "I hope you don't wish to maul me Malfoy or else a contract would be more of a security for my well being."

_"Crap…that was bad! It's ok, I can do this!" _was her only thought before she was interjected.

"As if I'd touch a mudblood like you-"

"You just did." Hermione mocked, sending over her own signature victory-look. But both the look and the feeling lasted only a short while before he shot back his own remark.

"I beg your pardon, _mudblood_, you must be dreaming."

Not knowing what to do next, Hermione ignored his comment and changed the subject. Being a player was too hard to handle now. How did the guys manage to do this!

"Just tell me what contract you want to bloody make." She groaned, leaning her elbow on the windowsill to study the rain that was now pounding onto the train's sides.

"1. No interfering in one another's business 2. Granger cannot, under any circumstances, touch Draco Malfoy 3. Vice Versa 4. Any romantic encounters must be held outside the Heady Boy and Girl Common Room/Rooms/other's view. 5. If any rules are broken the rule breaker will be the slave of the other for exactly 3 months." Draco leered as he ticked each rule of his fingers and watched Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out her sockets.

"Think you can handle it, Granger? Or is it to hard for your itty' bitty' mind?" he smirked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Just wait, if anybody's going to be the slave, it's you! Give me the bloody contract so I can sign the fucking thing." She cursed aloud. Once the copy was printed out by magic the two signed their signatures and released one final sneer before zapping the contract away somewhere safe.

"I want a magical promise, knowing you I suspect that you will turn your back on me and deny doing the whole contract in the first place if you break a rule."

"Do you really think I'm that low of an insufferable git?" he dared ask, darkening the atmosphere with just his icy scowl.

"Actually, yes." With a smile, Hermione did the spell. Both placed the tips of their wands upon one another's loosely gripped hands and murmured "I, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, promise to be Hermione Granger's/Draco Malfoy's slave for 3 months if I break a rule of the contract." A shot of purple from each of their wands united the bond and zapped away.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, quite." Was Hermione's brisk.

A knock on the door ended the awkward conversation and in returned the infamous Darren Malfoy.

"Darren!" both Draco and Hermione exclaimed, although in completely different tones of voice.

"You returned only too quickly my dear brother…" hissed Draco, wishing he could punch his idiotic brother in the stomach.

"Not for you, fortunately." Darren slyly announced before turning to Hermione, "I hope you don't mind me intruding-"

"Of course not!" Hermione nearly squealed in hidden delight. He smiled at her, all teeth completely white and sparkling, "You really don't seem to be a Slytherin type. I'm surprised."

"I'd prefer to be Gryffindor…I think I would fit as the noble and courageous type…don't you agree?" Darren dangerously bragged, but Hermione ignored it and took it as a compliment towards Gryffindors.

"Gryffindors, are indeed, the best, aren't they?" Hermione desperately tried to flirt. Her smooth voice came out whiney and she inwardly pestered herself about it.

"All of them combined are not as wonderful a Gryffindor as you…" Darren replied. His flirting sense was unbelievable, almost as if he was Romeo reincarnated as a wizard.

With a sigh Hermione smiled before looking back up to see Draco's appalled face.

"Whatever's the matter with you Malfoy? It looks like you've just eaten a dead cockroach."

Without turning Darren answered for his brother, "Unfortunately, that's how he always looks…"

_"That was a bit mean…for a brother at least." _Hermione thought to herself, eyeing Darren carefully.

With a sudden slam, Draco left the car and stormed away in disgust.

With a scoff Draco hissed the truest words he'd spoken all day, "Granger doesn't even know what she's getting into... Darren's going to eat her up and spit her back out, just like he always does…"


End file.
